


Paris Nights

by Windztone



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: And Beth is falling hard, Benny is soft okay, Bisexual Benny Watts, Bisexual Beth Harmon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Beth decides to bring Benny to Paris instead of going alone. She might have avoided a lot of complications but Benny might have not.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 34
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Its kind of funny because she was so sure of going to Paris completly alone, and here she was, in the city of love, brushing her teeth with Benny on the couch reading about chess.

The thing is, Watts was way too persuasive, and also she felt completely at peace when she was with him. The weeks they spent together in New York had felt so domestic that Beth wasn't ready to let it go, at least not yet. 

So that's why the two chess prodigies were in Beths hotel room.

Benny also had a room. But they discovered that it was no use as they would both spend their time together either playing or reading or discovering things about chess in the redheads room. Also, Benny would often fall asleep on her bed and Beth would obviously let him sleep there because she felt kinda bad waking him up.

He was doing so much for her. He probably didn't even know it meant so much to her. 

Im not falling for Benny Watts, goddamit   
Beth though as she washed her face

"But did you see the prices for a fucking cup of coffee?!" Yelled Benny from the sofa, turning a page of the newspaper he had in his hands. He heard the redhead chuckle and immediately smiled a little to himself

"Im pretty sure you'll be able to survive without it a little longer" Beth spoke from the bathroom "Anyways, the trip is payed for, you can afford a cup of coffee Watts" 

He put the newspaper on the coffee table with a huff "Its not about affording, Harmon, it's about it being fucking ridiculous"

Beth stepped out of the bathroom with her pijamas on. She fixed her hair as she walked and sat in front of him.

"Quit complaining, you brat" She replied with a smug face 

Benny rolled his eyes at her

"So... Im not sure about you but im craving something from the room service" Beth said after silence

Watts looked up at her, his face had lost the grin he usually had and his eyebrows were furrowed in worry

"Beth... I don't-... I" He stumbled on his words and the redhead suddenly understood what he was talking about

"No! Not alcohol, I meant desert, Im really craving chocolate" She saw how Benny relaxed in his seat and the smile returned to his face. 

"Oh, then Im craving something too"

She smiled at him in return and soon she was up on her feet and got the menu from their room. "Also" She said without looking up "if I would have wanted alcohol I could have just gotten it" She pointed to his left

Benny turned around and saw the bottle of wine adorned with a golden bow that hotel had left them as a welcome gift and the telephone on the little table next to him. 

"Right, sorry"

"It's okay, it's not like you were on the wrong track but... not tonight. I don't want to drink tonight" She said and threw the menu at him "I want the chocolate and strawberry crepe with whipped cream. And a side of extra strawberries" 

His eyes scanned the menu for a bit but he decided to go with the same as Beth. "I'll have the same"

The redhead made a gesture to the telephone "Well then go ahead. Call reception" 

Benny picked up the phone and started to order in French. Suddenly he frowned and lowered the telephone while he looked at the redhead"What room is-"

"202" Replied Beth

"Oui, chambre 202... Okay merci" He hang up and saw that Beth was looking at him with a smirk

"Do I have something on my face?" 

"No" She moved positions on the chair "Your French is sexy" 

"Are you trying to throw me off my game so you can beat me tonight at chess?"

Beth scoffed "We both know I don't need to fluster you to win. Besides, it just fun when you get all red"

"I agree with the beating me..." He laughed and Beth laughed with him.

God, it had been a long time since she had been so at ease without any substance in her body. Actually, she thinks this might be the first time she doesn't even feel slightly off. Its like Benny makes her feel normal again. It's like he had a fucking vacuum cleaner that got rid of all the urges and feeling and shit the drugs did. Well, at least for now.

She was smiling stupidly at the blond when she realised something "Oh shit wait!" and Benny looked at her surprised

"Water! Order water!" She said as she picked up the phone and reception and handed it to Benny

He didn't take it

"Why do you want me to order?" He reised his eyebrows

"Your french is better" She said and shoved the telephone into his hands 

And sexier

"Well you aren't gonna get any better if you don't practice" He handed back the telephone

"Watts, the word water in french is especially complicated to pronounce. Just this one time." Beth whined "I swear I won't tease you"

"Fine!" He said and as he yanked the telephone out of her hands, the box moved and tipped over the bottle of wine, crashing into a million pieces on the cold floor.

Benny froze

"Oui? Allo?" They heard the receptionist talk though the phone but neither of them responded

Beth brought her hands up to her face and let out a giggle "Fuck. Now I definitely can't drink tonight" She looked at him waiting for one of his witty comments but instead he stood up like a spring-trap and kneeled down to the floor, starting to pick up the broken glass pieces

"Benny be careful bec-"

"Im sorry I didn't mean to" He said without looking up. 

It sent a shiver up Beths spine.

It sounded fake, rehearsed like he was a robot made to say that. It sounded automatic 

"I know, but if you continue to-" She moved beside him

"I said I was sorry!" He spat as he grabbed another piece and put it on the counter violently 

"That's not the fucking problem!" She yelled back "Jesus Benny! Stop picking up the- You're bleeding!" Beth grabbed his wrist that was clutching a piece of broken glass that was digging into his skin

He tried to free himself but he panicked and shoved Beth off her feet. She was quick to respond as she stood up calmly again and tried to get him away from the broken glass.

"Benny snap out of it, fucking christ" Beth said as she reached to push him away but it caused the wrong reaction.

He flinched violently and brought up his hands to shield his face, as he was about to get hit. He finally moved away from the glass and slumped against the wall. "D-don't touch m-me" He stuttered 

Fuck Beth thought. His breathing was uneven and he was shaking furiously.

She cautiously sat in front of him, with a little distance between them. The blond had a hand on his heart and he had brought his knees up to his chest. Beth noticed how tears had began streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for air.

"Benny..." She spoke softly but he didn't even move

"Watts..."

"Benny, its me, Beth" He seemed to react to that as suddenly their eyes found each other "We are in a hotel room in Paris. No one is here, its just us and a chess board" 

"B-Beth" He choked 

The redhead smiled "Yes, that's me"

He seemed to process that information and he spoke again "Beth I can't breath"

That phrase broke Beths heart a little. He sounded terrified

"Okay... Can I come closer?" He nodded quickly and she scooted next to him

"Can I touch you?" She whispered and Benny looked down, still struggling to get his breathing under control. He thought about it for a few seconds and then he decided to speak

"S-soft" 

"Softly?" He nodded "Yeah, of course" She slowly brought her hand up to his hair and did the same gesture she did a few weeks back at the bar. He closed his eyes as he felt Beths long and gentle fingers tangle in his hair.

"Benny, I need you to try and breath with me" Beth spoke not much stronger than a whisper "Thats it, just copy my breathing"

She breathed deeply for a few minutes until she was sure Benny had calmed down, or well, he could breath.

Beth was now against the wall with him, while her hand slowly combed through his hair. Benny had his head rested on her shoulder and his legs were also against her. He was fucking exhausted and was so close to falling asleep on the redhead when the doorbell rang. Both of them sat up straight from the scare. 

the crepes Beth realised and she moved to get up. As soon as she got on her knees she heard a whimper besides her. She turned her head and looked at Benny.

"Im not going anywhere, I just have to get the desert" 

He only responded with a nod

"Tell you what" She kneeled in front of him "Why don't you go to my bed while I get the crepes, and we can eat them there. Sounds good?" Beth asked while gently stroking his cheek

"Yeah" Benny replied and he got up, wiped his tears and went to the bed

Beth hurried to get the sweets and get the reception guy out as soon as possible.

"Is that all mademoiselle?" 

"Si -I mean oui oui merci beaucoup" She stumbled on her words as she closed the door

Beth quickly got both of the deserts and put them on her nightstand. She turned around and looked at the boy, who was hiccuping softly while fidgeting with his hands.

He looked adorable

If it weren't for the fact that he had just had a panic attack she would have kissed him.

"Do you want to sleep? Or some water?- Oh wait we didn't actually order it, but sink water works fine to" Beth said as she sat down on the bed

"No, Im fine" He mumbled, not looking at her

"You're obviously not" Beth said but got no response from the blond

After a few seconds the redhead patted her lap, while getting into bed. Benny looked at her clearly confused.

"Come here so I can play with your hair" She simply said and Benny felt his cheeks get warmer

"You don't-"

"This is nothing compared to what you do for me, Watts" Beth smiled sweetly at him and he gave up

He scooted slowly closer to her and rested his head on her lap, letting out a pleased sound when her hands found his hair.

"Fuck" He whispered with his eyes closed

"What?" Asked Beth

"It just feels so nice" Benny confessed and heard Harmon laughing

They stayed like this for almost an hour, but they had moved a bit. She had gone from the playing with his hair to tracing patters all over his face while humming a soft tune. She had also changed positions so she was laying down and had the blond resting on her chest, while he playing with the hem of her pijama shirt. 

"My father..." Benny cleared his throat "My father was not a nice man"

Beth knew where this was gonna go 

"You don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to" He reassured her and continued his story "My father started drinking a lot when I turned four. Im not sure why, but he just did. I guess its because he was in an unhappy marriage and depressed but he would spend his afternoons drinking"

He paused for a second, debating on what to tell and what to leave out

"I guess I didn't help either, he was never proud of me. I was this lanky kid who had no friends and no interest on playing soccer or any rough games. I loved books, chess and music. So at school they started to call me a faggot. Everyone at the damn school would know me as a fag. That made my father furious... so he started to beat me, hoping I would man up"

Benny took a shaky breath and continued 

"One of the things that would scare me the most is that he would get a bottle of any type of drink and throw it at the wall next to me, and if I flinched or moved I would have to pick up the pieces with my bare hands" 

"Fuck..." Said Beth while she dried a few tears that had fallen 

"Its okay... It was a long time ago. Im not scared of you drink alcohol Beth, I know you would never hit me"

"Of course not" 

"But it just the sound of broken glass and the smell of boze made me.. it brought back the memories and I..." He sat up on the bed and ran his hands through his hair "I don't know, I was just felt hopeless, like I was a kid again and my fathers belt was waiting for me"

Beth pulled him into a hug

"You didn't deserve any of those things Benny. It was inhumane what your father did to you, even i you were-"

"-A fag?"

"Yes, gay" 

They both stayed in complete silence, still hugging each other. She could tell Benny wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, so she didn’t push him.

Finally, the blond pulled away and looked at Beth in the eyes

"Beth... I like girls, im” He chuckled nervously “pretty sure of that, but I-I think I- boys might... I do- I don’t know"

Beth just scoffed "I mean who actually stops and think about this; if they’re hot Im gonna be attracted to them" 

Benny let out a laugh, he was pretty sure he had the most understanding and amazing girl in front of him.

“Yeah, I agree” He said quietly 

“Im glad” She smiled at him “Well, why don’t we end this night with the crepes we ordered”

“I wouldn’t want anything else” He smiled back at her and Beth could already see the confidence growing back 

They started eating in bed and talked again about chess and the Russians. 

“Beth, I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow , I will be watching and waiting after you finish the game, I don’t care if you win ore loose. Im proud of you, also for being sober for almost a week” 

Beth felt her throat close up at the words of the blond. She put her empty plate on the floor and laid down on bed and looked up at the ceiling. Ben imitated her and turned off the light, but they weren’t completely in the dark. The streets lights of Paris illuminated the room. 

“Im gonna beat him in Russia” She said after a few moments and turned to look at him “And you’ll be there to watch it. If you want of course”

Benny also turned to look at her “I wouldn’t want anything else” He said and they both closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep happily as they knew they would wake up tangled in each other arms

And before she actually drifted off Beth had one last thought

Im falling for Benny fucking Watts


	2. Chapter 2

After Beths defeat both of them decided it would be a good idea to take a break from chess. Benny knew she was a a nervous rack, so he had decided to fly back to Kentucky with her and stay for a couple of weeks, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he would miss her greatly and was pretty sure he couldn't sleep without her.

Her leg bounced up and down as soon as she sat down in her seat and she was chewing the inside of her cheek. She had tried to avoid the urges and think of something else but the defeat at the tournament had gotten her good.

Benny, who quickly realised what was happening took her hand into his and held it throughout the plane ride while drawing little patterns on it with his fingers, trying to keep her as distracted as possible. It had worked; she fell asleep an hour into the trip and woke up just before landing.

They got a cab to Beths house and as soon as they stepped into the house she remembered they had to go grocery shopping.

"What do you want to eat? I have to warn you you'll be doing all the cooking again" Beth said and the blond chuckled besides her

"Well its a relief Im still better than you at something" He beamed 

The weeks she spent in New York she had discovered that Benny was quite a good cook. He explained that his mom had tough him when he was very young and he had also learnt a lot when he left his home.

"Mmmh I can make a mean Beef Strangoff" 

"Sure, cook whatever your heart desires chef" She joked "You get the ingredients for that, I'll get the essentials" 

They both parted ways and Beth stood in front of the soups. She had eaten the best tomato soup ever at New York and wanted to see if her local shop had it

"Watts, It wasn't the regular tomato soup right? The one we had in New York"

"Tomato beef and noodle" He replied

"Thanks" Beth picked up a can and looked at the flavour

"Did you get the peanut butter and jelly?" Asked Benny from across the food isle

"Yes" She said, scanning the tined soups

"But the-"

She cut him off "The strawberry jelly, I remember. You know I'm not a chess prodigy for nothing" 

Beth noticed how his eyes lit up a little

"Sorry, people usually don't pay attention" He gave her a little smile and went to the frozen section

"I do" Beth muttered to herself 

When they got home they went into the kitchen and prepared for the meal as both of them were starving and exhausted from the trip.

Beth washed her hands as the blond got the beef ready. When she was ready she stood next to him, waiting patiently for the instructions. 

"Okay, first thing I'm gonna do is cut the beef. You'll cook in the same pan; onion, mushrooms, garlic and butter" She nodded and got to work

The room fell into a comfortable silence while they worked on the food. Things like these, cooking together, meant so much to Beth. It gave her that normality, that comfort that her childhood lacked. And something it also did was it gave her hope. Hope that one day her future would be like this.

A sudden sizzling sound from the kitchen made Beth come back from her thoughts. She glanced at the pans and saw that her mushrooms were beginning to get a little too cooked.

"Watts! Help!" She exclaimed, stepping way from the stove

Benny was soon besides her "No need to worry, they're not burnt" He calmly removed the pan from the stove into one that was cold "I'll just cook the beef in a different pan so they don't overcook"

Beth nodded her head as she bit her thumb. She noticed how Benny was glanzing at her amusidly and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Nothing, you're just cute" Stated Benny as it were the most normal thing to say, and returned to cooking

The compliment took so much by surprise that she couldn't come think of her witty comebacks. Instead, she just stood there, watching Benny cook.

After lunch both decided to spend their afternoon reading and just enjoying each others company in the living room. Thats when the craving kicked in harder than it had today. She needed it, she wanted to feel again her mind going cloudy and her body becoming light and free. She started going through every room in the house, mentally searching for the pills.

Alma. Alma always had in her night stand drawers. She knew she would probably get them if she could distract Benny and go upstairs. She could go to the bathroom, or tell him she had her period, that would-

"Its getting bad, isn't it?" He questioned, putting down the book he was reading

Beth only stared at him, unsure of what to say

"I saw your face change. And you're doing the thing were you peel the skin from your fingers"

She sat there in silence. After some moments of debating what she should say, she only nodded her head and let out a shaky breath

"Benny... Its really bad"

"I know sweetheart" And even though the redhead detested pet names, when she heard him call her sweetheart, tears started streaming down her face

Ben got up from his seat and sat in front of her on the couch 

"May I?" He opened his arms, waiting for the hug

Beth threw herself into his arms. She clung to him life her life depended on it and he rubbed her back up and down.

"Benny I want to be high right now, I want it so badly I had a whole plan to ditch you and get the pills"

"I know, but we are gonna get through the urge together okay? Im not leaving you. Its not going to last long and it will pass, and soon they will become a lot less stronger and suddenly you will have no craving at all" He spoke into her hair

She didn't reply 

"You know, music sometimes helps"

"Oh"

"Im not going to sing to you or anything else but I can turn on the tv and we can dance" Benny pulled away from the hug to see Beths face

"You won't sing for me?" She smirked

"Dont go that road Harmon" He warned and smiled at her "So what do you say, will you dance with me?" He quickly turned on the tv and You're The One by The Vogues was playing

"It would be a pleasure" 

And that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon, dancing to in the living room and singing as is there were no tomorrow. And Benny was right, it helped her craving pass. At night they both settled on some soup and as soon as they were done both of them headed to their rooms, wishing each other good night.

Beth changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed as she got her book out. Even though she was supposedly on a break from chess, she was reading Spielmann's Art of Sacrifice in Chess. But she didn't call it studying, it was fairly simple principals and techinques, nothing Borgov didn't know. So she called it light reading. 

Almost an hour went by and she had just started a new chapter when a knock on the door made her look up

"Yes?"

Benny opened the door and stood there, leaned on the door

"Watcha doing?"

"Watts what do you want" She deadpanned 

"A lot of things, starting with world piece, a new car, a-" 

"Benny..." Beth raised her eyebrow

"Can I sleep with you?"

She put her book on her nightstand and sighed

"If you hog the blanket one more time you will sleep outsi-" But Benny didn't listen to the rest, he ran and basically launched himself onto the bed and landed on top of her. The impact made both of them bounce a little on the bed.

Beth laughed as she punched him on the shoulder.

"You're going to break the bed!" She warned as he wiggled inside the covers

"Trust me, that's not how I break the bed" His mouth curved into a grin and Beth couldn't hold back a snort

"Whatever you say Mr Ricky Nelson" Beth said as she turned off her night light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII 
> 
> Tell me what you would like me to incorporate in the story! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Benny?"

"Yes Beth?"

"I can't sleep"

"Well I can" He said and she pushed him a little 

"Okay, sorry. Do you want me to-"

"Talk to me"

"That I most certainly can do"

And just like that Benny started to speak is thoughts non stop. How he had met a guy next to his apartment that said that the world would end today, how he think he left one of his socks in paris and basically all the nonsense you could think of

"I also know a bunch of jokes, do you want to hear them?"

"Are they good?"

"Nobody has ever laughed at them" He confessed 

"Well, I have faith in you. Give me your best" Beth chimmed

"What did the the drummer call his twin daughters?"

No response

"Anna one, Anna two!" And as soon as a snort came out of her, Benny smiled from ear to ear

"I take back my faith"

"You can't, you laughed" He said "Come on I have more"

"Why did I agree to this"

"What do you call a man with a rubber toe?"

"Dunno"

"Roberto!" He said as he laughed and Beth had to join him. The joke wasn't even funny, but seeing Benny almost cry of laughter while proudly telling his jokes was the best thing of her day

"Jesus christ Benny" Beth smirked

"Okay last one, last one. What do you call a fish with no eye?" 

"A dog" 

That threw Benny off "Wha-no Why?"

But Beths laughter filled up the room

"Are you sure you are not on drugs" He questioned

"positive, I mean im not positive, im negative because im not on drugs" She rambled giggly

"You know Harmon. Theres a point in the night you stop making sense and that genius brain of yours just shuts down. Maybe that's why you were laughing at my jokes"

"No" She cuddled closer to him "I laughed at your joked because it made you happy"

He cuddled back and after a while he broke the silence 

"Thanks" He spoke barely above a whisper

"No problem" Beth yawned "Goodnight, Watts"

"Goodnight, Harmon" A smile plastered on his face as he fell asleep

Morning came slow and comforting. They stayed in bed, Beth reading out loud about chess while Benny listen to her, laying on her chest. Beths left hand vaguely massaged the blonds scalp, who would sometimes squirm above her because he found it too pleasurable, causing the redhead to laugh at him. Between soft kisses and cuddles, the pair had decided to go out for lunch, not really feeling like cooking. Neither of them had the courage to say it out loud, but it was a date. 

Beth couldn't believe it. 

First of all, she couldn't believe how lucky she had been when Benny stepped into her life, because she didn't think she would live past the age of 18. 

And second of all, she was going to go on a date. She, Beth Harmon, on a date. 

There was a point in high school where all the insults and nicknames had gotten under her skin. She knew bullies were probably as insecure as her, but now she couldn't see herself in a mirror before judging her features. She was weird looking, she didn't look hot, or appealing to men. She looked like a freak with red hair. 

When the clock hit 12, she pushed Benny out of her bed, forcing him to get ready. He had whined for a bit, saying that his beautiful face only needed 5 minutes to get ready.

Beth scoffed "Benny, your hair looks exactly the same as Albert Einstein's" 

He looked very offended by her comment, but soon laughed at the joke. 

"Whatever you say Harmon, we both know I look hot"

Beth giggled as she shooed Benny out of her room "Leave! For fucks sake!" And as soon as she closed the room she heard him laughing from the other side

When she heard him go down the stairs, she ran to look for an outfit. She roamed in her closet, looking at every pair of clothing she owned and suddenly inspiration struck her. During her stay in Paris she had gone shopping all by herself and bought probably the prettiest skirts she had ever seen. It was green and had a pleaded pattern on it. It was also the shortest one she had ever bought, but when she saw a Parisian walking out of the store with it, she had fallen in love.

She decided to match it with her black turtle neck and her favourite (and most comfortable) black heals. 

She showed and did her hair as fast as possible, like her mom had showed her. Once all of that was ready she slipped on her outfit and did her makeup, which was not a lot. She applied a little blush, a hint of red lipstick and mascara. She got the courage to stand in front of the bathroom mirror and gave herself a pep talk.

You look fine

Don't freak yourself out

Keep it fucking together, Harmon

And just like that she grabbed her coat and stepped out her room.

"Watts?" She yelled, not knowing where in the house he was

"Im down here and ready!" He yelled from the sofa 

She ran down the stair, eager to see the blond. She stopped on the last stair and looked at her date and fuck. It was like the air had been knocked out of her.

His hair was still a little messy, but it was just how she liked it. He was wearing all black. Black jeans and a black shirt with the first three buttons undone. He also had three thin silver chains that adorned his chest beautifully. She could see that Benny had decided to ditch the hat, as it was on the piano next to her trophies, but he was still wearing his belt with the knife. 

Beth could have stared at him for hours, until his voice brought her back to reality

"You look breathtaking, Harmon" He confessed and Beth saw a blush creep on his cheeks

"You look very handsome too" The redhead replied and when she felt herself blush she cleared her throat and turn around to get her jacket "Well, let's go or we won't have a place to eat!"

And both were out the door.

As they had decided to settle with a local restaurant near the end of the street, there was no need to take the car and both enjoyed the comfortable silence as they walked though the sunny and lively neighbourhood.

Once they arrived they asked for a table for too and were soon seated. As soon as the waitress came she took their order which was two burger and two sodas. 

Benny leaned himself on the table, so his whisper could still be heard "People recognised you. Im pretty sure I just saw two guys jaws drop to the floor"

"Im sure its because the one and only, Benny Watts, is here" She teased back, with a smirk plastered on her face

"You've convinced me" He beamed, raising his hands up in defeat "Anyways" Benny took a drink from his soda "How is your Russian going?"

Beth mimicked his actions and took a sip from her drink "лучше твоего" (Better than yours)

"Я все еще могу тебя понять" (I can still understand you) He stated, fairly amused 

"не долго, мудак" (Not for long, asshole)

Benny didn't pick the last word and he furrowed his eyebrows "Wait what does-"

"Okay, two burgers with fires" Said the waitress as she handed the food and shut Benny up "Enjoy your meal!"

Both of them muttered a thanks as they dug into their meal. As they ate very peculiar conversation popped up, like what was their worst injury (by accident) and she had found out that Benny had broken his wrist while ice skating in new york when he was younger, so he taught himself to be ambidextrous, as he spent 8 weeks with a cast.

Benny had learnt that when Beth was younger she and her childhood friend, Jolene, would hide the christian cassette tapes they used to make them watch after lunch, hoping they wouldn’t sit in the dark for 2 hours.

There was a point in the conversation where both of them had realised how much they had in common. They hated their biological parents, they were bullied throughout high school, they were geniuses, and the biggest one; chess was comforting for them, it was their safe place.

“I mean” Benny munched on his fries “If someone were to tell 16 year old me I would be on a date with prettiest girl ever, He would have never believe you”

Damn, Beth felt her stomach do a full on backflip at the compliment. But that’s not what she wanted to talk about.

Beth cleared her throat as she tentatively took a sip from her soda “So, it’s a date?”

Benny choked on his food, causing Beth to smile sheepishly 

“I mean, lunch date-fuck, no- without the date I mean, just lunch” Benny rambled as heat rose up his cheeks

“Easy there Watts. I like the idea of a date”

Benny’s eyes met hers “You do?” 

“I hope you do-”

“Yes! I do!” 

“Well then” She grinned at him

“A date it is” 

When they finished their lunch the waitress brought them recipe to pay and both of them got ready to leave. Beth had insisted to pay, but Benny told her how she was already letting him stay at her house so he was going yo pay. Deciding not to fight this war, Beth excused herself and went to the toilet.

As she washed her hands she looked at herself in the mirror, analysing her features. 

The prettiest girl ever

She remembered Benny’s words from a few minutes ago. And for the first time ever, she thought he might have been a little right. 

Just a little

As she stepped out of the bathroom she immediately knew something was wrong. Benny looked incredible tense while he fidgeted with the cover of his knife, a habit that Beth had noticed he did a lot when he felt uncomfortable. 

The redhead stepped closed to him and whisper "Hey, you okay?"

He dogged the question "Lets leave" 

Beth nodded and took his hand into her walking way very confused with the change.

As soon as they stepped into the house Beth kicked off her heals and threw her coat on the floor. She turned around to look at the blond, who still had a frown on his face

"You wanna watch tv and see if you feel better?" Beth asked softly

He nodded and they both sat down on the sofa, the redhead noticed how far away he was, which was usually weird because he absolutely craved the redheads touch every hour of the day

"Benny?"

He whipped his head around to look at her "Yes?" 

"Do you want to cuddle?"

Benny felt butterflies in his stomach as he nodded. Beth moved positions so she was lying down and Benny fell on top of her wrapping his arms around her. Almost instinctively her hand made their way to his hair and he melted even more against her. He felt warm and fuzzy, and most importantly, all of his anxieties from before had disappears. 

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me what happened. I only want to know if you're okay"

He felt like he doged a bullet "Im okay. Now I am" He mumbled, burying his face in her neck

"Good"

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY NEED A SECOND SEASON WITH THESE TWO OKAY


End file.
